


Dinner for Two

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: After coming back to Ponyville, Rarity returns to her rather taboo appetite. She even tries to get Sweetie Belle on board with it.Though her little sister is having none of it.
Kudos: 1





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for a dear friend whomst i will avoid naming for this dark little fic.

Sequel to [Sous Vide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397462)

* * *

Rarity came into Sweetie Belle’s room, placing a hand against the doorframe and flashing a coy little smile as she leaned against it.

“Dinner’s ready if you’re feeling peckish, Sweetie,” Rarity said. “I made it… _fresh_.”

Sweetie looked up from her game and sighed. “Did you cook pony meat again?”

She didn’t need a verbal answer as she saw it plastered upon Rarity, quite literally. There was a speckle of red across her complexion and a crazed glint within her eyes.

And that wasn’t even accounting for the horrific stains that were plastered upon her apron. An apron that told all who saw it that they could kiss the chef.

“Am I really that predictable?” Rarity asked, chuckling softly. “But yes, if you must know, I did receive quite the premium rump roast recently and decided that you and I should indulge this evening. That is, if you are willing?”

Sweetie sighed and got up. “I’ll pass.”

She made her way into the hall, stepping past Rarity as she moved towards the kitchen.

“Is something the matter, Sweetie?” Rarity interjected, sounding quite perplexed as she followed after her. “You’ve been acting rather strange recently.”

“It’s nothing,” Sweetie mumbled.

Rarity frowned. “Did something happen at school today?”

“Yeah Lemon Sprinkle’s mom went missing. So, she wasn’t in class today,” Sweetie grumbled, flashing Rarity a look. “I wonder where she could’ve possibly ended up?”

“It truly is a mystery,” Rarity said, looking quite guilty.

Sweetie had a pretty good idea why.

She made her way into the kitchen, surprised by how spotless it was. Though a clean appearance only did so much when the scent of what had just happened hit her snout. Copper and bleach, both so very apparent upon the air, telling this evening’s iteration of the same old gruesome story that unfolded here every couple of months.

There were two plates upon the dining room table, each with a large piece of meat flanked by some mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. The effort that went into it was a step above what most other filly’s her age would get to enjoy.

Though Sweetie was stubborn. She would never buckle down and indulge in her sister’s perversion.

Instead she grabbed a pot and started to fill it with water.

“Well if you aren’t going to eat the meal that I slaved away at for more than two hours, then what exactly are you going to make?” Rarity asked, looking quite peeved as she folded her arms over top of each other.

Sweetie placed the pot upon the stovetop and cranked it up all the way. As the element started to glow, she then went to the nearby pantry and pulled out a box of mac and cheese.

“What I always make,” she grumbled. “Kraft Dinner with veggies mixed into it.”

Rarity sighed. “Sweetie Belle, you can’t live on Kraft Dinner alone. You are a growing young mare who needs her vitamins and minerals.”

“Yeah and how are all those prions going for you again,” Sweetie grumbled under her breath. “Bet they feel really good.”

“Sweetie!” Rarity exclaimed. “There is only a negligible number of prions in the hindquarter of a pony. You should know that. It’s not like I’m eating their brains or anything.” She huffed and made an exaggerated eye roll. “I’m a cannibal, not a sociopath.”

Sweetie snorted in disbelief.

“Sweetie,” Rarity said, approaching and placing a hand upon her arm. “Is something the matter?”

“Yes,” Sweetie replied, trying her best to ignore her sister’s presence. “There are many things that are the matter, Rarity.”

“Well why don’t we talk about it?” Rarity asked. “Have a little heart-to-heart like sisters are supposed to.”

“Isn’t heart-to-heart a meal you like to make?” Sweetie chided, cutting deep with her sarcasm.

Rarity crinkled her snout and shook her head. “Don’t be silly, the heart is a very unappetizing muscle to consume. Why would I enjoy that instead of…”

She stopped talking once she realized that Sweetie was looking at her with complete and utter disinterest.

Sweetie pursed her lips and just kept on staring at Rarity, not having the slightest clue of what she should say. She stared and stared until Rarity finally groaned in dismay and flinched away from her critical gaze.

“Sweetie, I don’t know how we can even start to address this little problem if you won’t talk to me about it,” Rarity said.

The pot started to bowl so Sweetie Belle cracked open the box and poured its contents inside, giving it a stir with her fork.

“Well alright…” Sweetie said, sighing. “Rarity, I’m getting pretty uncomfortable with the whole…” She motioned with her fork towards Rarity. “The whole you eating ponies thing! Like I get that you want to try and be classy or sophisticated or taboo or whatever but like…” She shook her head as she flicked her wrist towards her. “Why?!”

“What do you mean why?” Rarity asked, holding an offended hand to her chest. “Sweetie, dearest, it’s all about what’s good for my brand?”

“Your brand!” Sweetie exclaimed. “Rarity isn’t the whole cannibalism thing supposed to be a secret?”

“Well… yes,” Rarity admitted.

“And that means that other ponies don’t know about it?” Sweetie asked. “Right?”

Rarity pondered this for a moment before conceding this as well. “Right.”

“That includes any clients who you hope to acquire in the immediate future?” Sweetie eased on, rolling her hand and hoping beyond hope that the connection would click.

Rarity nodded slowly. “I suppose that is correct.”

“Then…” Sweetie motioned at Rarity, surely finally getting the point across. “How the fuck is this a part of your branding strategy.”

“Well you see it’s rather simple.” Rarity flashed a predatory smile. “What you need to realize is…”

Sweetie groaned in frustration, quickly turning back to her pot of pasta and giving it a very frustrated stir. She then used her fork to grab a noodle, popping it into her mouth and biting into it. It was still stiff and hard so she continued to watch it.

“I suppose…” Rarity began though paused, working her jaw before letting out a defeated little sigh. “I suppose that maybe I have had a few too many red meat days as of late. And maybe I could afford to try altering my diet a little. It’s just…” Rarity shivered. “When you acquire a taste for it, Sweetie, it becomes rather hard to tell yourself to stop. I doubt any normal pony would have the willpower necessary to do so.”

“Rarity, normal ponies don’t get into cannibalism in the first place,” Sweetie said, glancing at her. “I don’t think there’s another pony in town who gives a crap about her red meat intake.”

“Are you saying that I should cut it out?” Rarity asked.

Sweetie bit her lip. “I mean it honestly couldn’t hurt. Your health would probably improve vastly and it’d be nice to stop having my friend’s moms get eaten.” She then motioned with her fork towards Rarity. “I mean look on the bright side. If you stop eating ponies then you can invite your friends over for dinner again.” She paused. “Well I mean… the ones who you haven’t already eaten.”

“It would be nice to have Twilight over again.” Rarity sighed. “Poor dear is so busy trying to hunt me down on the fringes of Equestria that she didn’t even realize that I’ve already come back to town. Honestly surprised that I’m still a free mare.”

“A little weird that she hasn’t put up like wanted posters or something,” Sweetie commented. “Seems a little silly on her part.”

Rarity paused for a moment before looking at her sister.

“This was a good talk, Sweetie,” Rarity said.

Sweetie nodded, testing another noodle. This one was far softer than the last. “It was.”

“Do you think I should throw out tonight’s dinner?” Rarity asked, looking towards it and sighing. “Kind of like dumping out all the booze during a sobriety montage in a TV show.”

Sweetie bit her lip. “It did look like you put a lot of work into it.”

“Would you like to try it just this once?” Rarity asked. “I know you aren’t a huge fan of this _phase_ of mine but… you must at least try it once.”

“Well…” Sweetie looked at her pot of macaroni. “I am getting pretty sick and tired of eating mac and cheese.”

“I even bought cheesecake for dessert,” Rarity sang, slipping away and approaching the table. “But I will be a manipulative little bitch and deny you unless you at least try this piece of meat. I cooked it to perfection.”

Sweetie looked away from the pot and towards the table before glancing back at the pot again.

_Rarity did put an awful lot of work into that. And she did promise to stop…_

_Would it honestly hurt to do her a favour?_

Finally, Sweetie shrugged and took the pot off the element before making her way over to the table.

“I suppose there’s no harm in at least trying it once,” she said, “right?”

Rarity flashed her a smile. “No one acquires an acquired taste on their first try, dear. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

* * *

[Visit my Website if you Want to Find Ways to Support me and my Work](https://kimberlyeab.carrd.co/)


End file.
